gingafandomcom-20200213-history
The Kōga Elder
Kōga Clan Ōu Army |Status |Status= Alive Deceased |Reason=died of wounds/seizures |Information |Importance= |Gender=Male |Height= |Weight= |Species= |Subspecies= |Breed=Koga |Bithplace=Kōga, Shiga Prefecture |Voice Actor |VoiceGDW=Kan Tanaka |Age |GNG=15 years old |GDW=30 years old |GDWO=30 years old |GTLW=31 years old |Look |Color= |Eye color= |Fur= |Characteristics=Mohawk, Slashed Right Eye (anime) Burnt Skin, Missing Right Eye (manga) |Relatives |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} The Kōga Elder (Chōrō in Japanese) is the oldest of the remaining Kōga shinobi dogs. He was originally a sworn enemy of the Ōu army, but he is currently their ally. He survived the flames and went into hiding until Tesshin returned. Appearance The Kōga elder has the typical Kōga dog look, with brown fur with light urajiro marking. He has big scars, from jumping into the burning mansion after Kurojaki, although him self survived. His right eye is missing, whilst the remaining eye is yellow. In the anime, he is portrayed as a strong looking yet old dog, whose fur hasn't been burnt off which looks short and healthy looking like Tesshin's. He has a slashed right eye and it's unknown how he got it. It is possible that the elder is related to Tesshin by blood in the anime with their near alike appearances and their close bond which is like that of a grandfather and grandson or uncle and nephew. Personality In the anime, he is friendly and caring. He seems to have a soft spot for pups with how he is attentive to Weed and the pups left behind for safety. He and Tesshin share a strong familial bond. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin His real name is not known, but he was Kurojaki's loyal subject in the manga. Iga ninja dogs allied Ou army with and attacked Kōga. Kurojaki's underground were killed but the Elder and six others were spared when they were begging for mercy and told us that Kurojaki had forced them to eat dog meat. Ben adopted the ninja dogs armies, but very soon after that they ran without anyone noticing Ito's manor, which Akame was kindled a piece of the end of mark. When Kurojaki crashed in flames on behalf of the life's work, his subordinates followed him, and they were burned to death, all except Koga Elder. In the anime, it is unknown what his exact background is or if he had anything to do with Kurojaki at all. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' The Elder was one of the old Kōga soldiers who were under the leadership of the deceased legendary Kurojaki. He has a burning hatred for the Ōu soldiers and everything related to them, since he blames them for Kurojaki’s death and failing their ancient mission. After Kurojaki’s death, the Elder stayed in the ruins of the Kōga territory and leads the remaining young Kōga dogs. 'Hōgen Arc' When Kurojaki’s son Tesshin returned, the Elder left Tesshin in charge but kept working as a guide, wishing Tesshin would make Kōga great again and have revenge on Akame and Ōu army. He encourages Tesshin to fight and kill Weed but after a while Tesshin leaves with Weed as they accepted each other. When Tesshin returns, the Elder is upset by the sight of him and Weed being good friends. He tries to commit suicide by jumping off from a cliff to the waterfall. However, Weed’s group intervenes and saves him by grabbing his leg before he falls into certain death. The Elder then accepts Weed and allows Tesshin to join the Ouu Soldiers in the battle against Hougen. The Elder stays in the Kōga territory and takes care of the younger members of Weed’s pack, among them was the mixed breed, Teru. As the experienced dog he is, he teaches the youngsters all the tricks he know and make them become great ninja fighters. 'Russian Arc' He meets Kyoushirou who bumps into the Junior Ninja Dogs led by Teru. As Kyoushirou told him the news about the crisis in Hokkaido, he allows the Junior Ninja Dogs to fight alongside the Ouu Soldiers while he remains behind in the Kōga territory. 'Anime' Unlike the manga, the Elder is described a wise and friendly old dog and his fur kept intact without burnt skin who has finished recovering from an illness. The Elder is also seen as a village leader of the Kōga territory where the background is also changed in the anime (there is no underground tunnel and the hollow tree trunk but rather an old village house). Weed's pack comes over to ask Tesshin to help them in the war against Hougen, but Tesshin declines. The Elder makes him to change his mind, and so Tesshin leaves in order to help Weed. Later, the Elder looks after the younger dogs in Weed's pack. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion 'Travel' He finds Orion with Izou and the others and joins them on their journey. He is often seen with Tesshin and seems to take good care of Bon. The Elder helps to devise a plan to combat Masamune and helps the younger dogs in combat. 'The Ouu Army' Ginga: The Last Wars The Elder is among the dogs when Monsoon attacks. Under Gin's orders, he helps Akame lead the females and children to safety, scolding the remaining two Koga dogs when they try to attack the bears alone. Eventually, as he and the ninja dogs lead the females and children to safety, the Elder stops following Akame and knows he will understand should he go back and fight. With the two Koga dogs following closely, the Elder attacks Monsoon in a desperate bid to save the surviving dogs. However all three are easily slashed by the giant bear, fatally injuring them. Monsoon builds a makeshift dungeon for them, using rocks and boulders. The Elder is placed in there with all of the others, both dead and alive. When Kurotora seemingly dies, the Elder is quick to point out he only fell asleep. Several days later, the Elder along with Jerome and the others, is rescued from the prison by Mole and his children. Many days later, Elder and the rest of the dogs are rescued by Mole and his group. Barely able to walk due to injuries and being cramped in the prison for so long. Shortly after, Elder and other Ou army are resting in the grass during a storm. However, Elder begins to deteriorate in health and has seizures. As Tesshin embraces him in a hug, the old dog dies in his arms, with Kurojaki calling him into the afterlife with the Elder happily accepting. Category:GDW Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Kogas Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Former Enemies Category:Mohawk Category:Slashed Eye Category:Disfigurement Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Missing Eye Category:Deformed Skin Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (died of wounds) Category:Koga Clan Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Japanese Breeds